Di Cuekin Uke membuat para Seme seperti Butiran Debu
by Cappuccino 'Kappu san
Summary: Kakashi sungguh bingun dengan murid TKnya yaitu SasuShikaNeji, beberapa hari ini malas latihan padahal 3 hari lagi mereka akan bertanding melawan TK SUNA, ADA APA ? bingung dengan itu tapi setelah Kakashi mendatangi NaruKibaGaara akhirnya Kakashi tahu bahwa SasuShikaNeji di CUEKIN dengan ukenya dan Kakashi mempunyai rencana gila khekheke, YAOI, CHIBI


A/N: HUWAAAA FIC oneshoot pertama! Biasanya multichap khekhekhe...ingin nyoba aja

Oh ya silahkan di baca ne~ Lady and Boy hanya ingin memberi hiburan saja

MAU FLAME ATAU TIDAK SETERAH WE DON'T CARE! (TT\(^0^)/TT) (TTT\(^_^)/TTT)

MEMPERSEMBAHKAN

GALAU DI CUEKIN UKE

Disclaimber Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romace, Humor

Rate: T

Warning: YAOI, VERY OOC.

ENJOY

* * *

"Ayo anak-anak saatnya latihan bersungguh-sungguh! " Teriak seorang pria memakai masker di wajahnya dengan 'Toa'. Pria yang di ketahui bernama Hatake Kakashi ini berteriak kencang menghadap ke tiga murid kecilnya yang masih bocah taman kanak-kanak. Jahat ? oh tidak..Kakashi bukanya jahat tetapi dia memang memerlukan itu karena suatu hal yang membuatnya kesal. Kakashi yang berstatus sebagai guru olahraga ini kesal tak kala beberapa hari ini para calon atlitnya pada malas latihan, padahal 3 hari lagi mereka akan bertanding melawan taman kanak-kanak Suna.

"..." Diam

"..." Diam

"..." Diam

Krik krik krik

HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSS

Srek srek srek

Kakashi menyeka keringat yang mengalir di dahinya, sungguh dia sangat lelah akan ketiga bocah stoic di depannya ini. ADA APA DENGAN MEREKA ?, itulah yang di pikirkan oleh otak Kakashi saat ini dan karena ini juga Kakashi harus rela tidak membaca icha-icha paradise yaoinya. Kakashi mengingat saat dia memberitahu akan ketidak mauan muridnya berlatih kepada kepala sekolahnya Tsunade.

BRAK PLAK BLETAK

"POKOKNYA KAU ATASI BOCAH-BOCAH ITU BAKA! "

Dengan berakhirnya Kakashi babak belur, sungguh Kakashi merinding membayangkan itu.

Sedangkan Kakashi asik akan kengerianya maka kita beralih ke 3 bocah ini...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Neji memandang sayu awan diatas mereka. Sungguh saat ini mereka sangat ingin menyerahkan diri mereka ke Orochimaru. Bagaikan mereka terjun di tebing yang sangat dalam dan gelap lalu mereka mendarat dengan ganasnya hingga membuat tubuh mereka seakan hancur, sebenarnya UNTUK APA MEREKA HIDUP ? UNTUK APA MEREKA HIDUP JIKA TIDAK ADA UKE MEREKA YANG SEXY ?! TOLONG SOMEBODY TELL ME! WHAT'S WRONG DUDE ?!. Butiran debu itulah lagu yang pas untuk latar ketiga bocah ini.

"Aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi~ "

SasuShikaNeji tersenyum senang saat mereka menatap awan yang sekarang di mata mereka bahwa di awan itu terdapat wajah manis uke mereka yang tersenyum manis kepada mereka.

"Aku tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam~ "

SasuShikaNeji melengkungkan senyum mereka ke bawah, saat mereka mengingat mereka di cuekin dengan uke mereka beberapa hari ini, bagi mereka senyum uke mereka adalah energi mereka untuk sehari-hari.

"Aku tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang~ "

SasuShikaNeji sungguh binggung apa salah mereka hingga mereka di cuekin ?, Tak taukah kau, bahwa tidak berbicara sehari saja denganmu membuatku tidak bisa berbicara juga ? seakan pita suara mereka putus seketika.

"Aku tampamu~ "

SasuShikaNeji terjatuh ke tanah dengan kaki mereka yang menjadi tumpu tubuh mereka.

"Butiran- "

SasuShikaNeji mendongkangkan kepala mereka ke langit, wajah mereka menampakan wajah sedih dan sangat marah.

"Debu~ "

SasuShikaNeji mengepalkan tangan mereka dengan kuat ke tanah lalu tak terasa air mata jatuh di pelupuk mata mereka dengan deras, SasuShikaNeji menyebut nama uke mereka dengan lirih seakan dia ingin mati di telan Orochimaru.

"Dobe chan. "

"Puppy chan. "

"Panda chan. "

Setelah mengucapkan itu dengan perlahan dari kepala hingga ujung kaki tubuh SasuShikaNeji hancur seperti serbukan debu yang terbawa angin.

Sungguh ironis itulah yang Kakashi lirihkan, Kakashi tahu bagaimana rasanya di cuekin oleh uke. Saat itu Kakashi yang sangat berhasrat karena melihat tubuh Iruka ukenya berkeringat saat jam istirahat sekolah dengan nekatnya dia langsung menerjang Iruka dengan ganas tak melihat Tsunade yang berwajah syok dan garang. Setelah itu Tsunade meng-skors Kakashi selama seminggu untuk tidak kerja. Kakashi sangat senang di liburkan namun kesenangan itu hilang seketika karena saat Kakashi dengan tampanya datang kerumah Iruka untuk berkencan tapi apa yang di dapat ? TOLAKAN!. Membuat Kakashi menangis sepanjang hujan. Lalu Kakashi akhirnya bisa turun untuk mengajar dan dia langsung mendatangi Iruka tapi apa yang di dapatnya ? Diam-Diam-Diam dan DIAM! DI CUEKIN ITU YANG IRUKA LAKUKAN KEPADANYA! Setelah itu Kakashi pergi ke super market dan membeli sesuatu.

Kakashi tiba di rumahnya langsung masuk ke kamar dan dia langsung memakai jas hitam dan berpenampilan seperti ingin menikah lalu dia mengambil botol pink di mejanya dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Kakashi meminumnya layaknya minuman ternikmat di dunia.

BRUKK

"Ohok! ohok! Ouukkh hik! Hik! Hik! Hik! " Ujar Kakashi dengan mulut yang penuh busa dan tubuh yang bergetar.

Kita arahkan ke botol pink yang di minum Kakashi, menurut kalian apa yang di minum oleh seorang Kakashi ini ?

STROBERI itulah yang tertulis di botol pink itu tapi kenapa mulut Kakashi bisa berbusa ? Oh ternyata di atas tulisan STROBERI itu masih ada lagi yaitu

BAYGON

Ya...Baygon! ada yang salah tuan ?

Sebentar! Baygon ? hmm sepertinya aku pernah mendengar itu.

Baygon...

Baygon...

Baygon...

Baygon...

HAH ?

HAAAAAHHHH!

NAAAANNNIIIII BAYGON?

Segera Author mengambil handphone lalu Tat-tit-tut-tat-tit-tut-tat-tat-tat-taaaaat-tat-tat

KLIK

"Halo selamat siang ini- "

"TOLONG! TOLONG! CEPAT KAU KESINI! ADA YANG MEMINUM BAYGON RASA STROWBERI! "

"Errr maaf alamatnya di mana ? "

"Di emmhh di eerrr- " Author bingung.

Sedangkan Kakashi masih ber-hik ria.

"OH DI JALAN GATOT SARATOBI NOMOR 38! "

"Ah ya saya akan cepat kesana. "

"Ya! Ya! Cepat. "

Tak lama suara ambulance pun datang.

BRRMMM

CKLEK

SREEET

TINNUUU TINUUUU suara ambulance

Author menyeka keringat lalu menelpon Iruka.

08080809091234 call Iruka.

"Halo Iruka disini. "

"Maaf saya dari kepolisian ingin memberitahu anda bahwa Hatake Kakashi di temukan ingin bunuh diri di kediamanya dan sekarang dia berada di rumah sakit Konoha 22. " Ucap Author dengan ala polisi.

"APA?! Hiks ini salahku hiks ini salahku a-aku harus segera kesana. "

"Errr- "

TUT TUT TUT BRUUUTTT

"Buseeet dah hapenya bisa kentut. " Ucap Author dengan kagum.

"Hah aku haus, fic ini sungguh menguras kecantikanku. " Ucap Author dengan Pdnya.

SRETT GLUK GLUK

"Ahhh segarnya hik hik hik BRUK! "

Karena kebodohan Author. Author malah meminum baygon dengan santai sungguh...

BAYGON! SUNGGUH KAU TERKUTUKKKKKK

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat kaGAJEan itu lalu dia memandang murindya tak lama ide pun muncul.

"Khukhukhu Aku yakin besok akan menang lalu kalian akan GREGET khukhukhu. "

Pasti itu ide gila dan ide gila itu pasti dari Author ck ck ck...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3 hari kemudian**

"GYAAAAAAA CACUKE KUN! "

"GYAAAAAAA CHIKA KUN! "

"GYAAAAAAA NEJI KUN! "

Sorak-sorai cadel terdengar sangat keras di gedung yang bernama Stadion Konoha 96. Terlihat di lapangan yang sudah di beri garis pembatas dan juga para peserta lari maraton yang berjumlah 6 orang ini tengah siap sedia layaknya makanan di oven hanya saja terdapat 3 bocah cilik yang berwajah kusut.

"Huh Aku akan mengalahkanmu Uchiha. " Ucap seorang bocah bersurai hitam dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Bocah cilik ini sedang pemanasan rupanya.

Sasuke hanya melirik saja lalu dia memandang tanah dengan sendu.

"Kau luca (baca:Rusa) pemalasc akan ku kalahkan kau. " Ucap seorang bocah yang di sebelah bocah surai hitam tadi.

Shikamaru mendengus lalu dia menatap langit-langit.

"Hehehe kau bocah belambut kuntilanak! Akan aku kalah dan menangisc cepelti belbie hahaha. " Cerocos bocah bermbut bob.

"Grrrr hah..." Neji lebih memilih diam dari pada membalas perkataan mahluk hijau itu.

Kakashi menyeringai licik di ujung kanan tempat para penonton.

"YAK INILAH SAATNYA LARI MARATON 20 METER ANTARA TK KONOHA DAN TK SUNA TERLIHAT NOMOR PESERTA 1,2 DAN 3 YANG TENTU DARI TK KONOHA SUDAH BERSEDIA RUPANYA DAN NOMOR PESERTA 2,5 DAN 6 JUGA SUDAH SIAP RUPANYA JADI SEKARANG KITA MULAI! "

" SATU- "

SasuShikaNeji dan UtaSugesLee sudah berancang-ancang namun suara Kakashi memecah teriakan itu.

"BERHENTI! "

Para penonton yang semuanya rata-rata bocah perempuan walau laki-laki juga ada langsung menatap tajma ke arah suara. Para penonton kesal, ingin rasanya mereka menabok dan oh ternyata sudah ada yang ancang-ancang melempar sepatu kecilnya kearah Kakashi. Segera Kakashi membuka percakan sebelum terkena sepatu itu.

"Bisakah aku memanggil sekelompok murid-muridku ? " Tanya Kakashi.

Sang empu yang di tanya mengangguk antusias sedangkan Seluruh di studio mengerutkan dahi mereka.

SRETT

Di pintu stadion terbukalah menampakkan seorang bocah bersurai pink dengan memakai baju errr Chiliders ?.

Sakura menatap Kakashi seakan bertanya dan Kakashi mengangguk

Sakura berdiam saja di situ tak melakukan apa-apa hanya tersenyum polos.

Semua memandang Kakashi dengan horor dan sinis lalu suara Mc memecahkanya.

"OKE KITA ULANGI! 1- "

"2-"

"3! "

DOR

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AYO!"

UtaSugeLee langsung berlari dengan kecepatan yang mereka mampu lalu di manakah SasuShikaNeji ?

TAP SRET

TAP SRET

TAP SRET

Setapak demi setapak itulah yang dilakukan SasuShikaNeji seakan mereka sedang berjalan di lumpur hidup/penghisap. Kakashi menyipitkan matanya lalu dia melirik Sakura.

"Oke! "

Setelah itu Sakura langsung menarik tangan tan yang munyil di balik pintu stadion.

"Nah~ Nalu chan, Kiba chan dan Gaala chan cudah ciap ? " Tanya Sakura dengan nada introgasi kepada uke imut kita.

"Ummhh aku cudah ciap! " Sergah NaruKibaGaara dengan semangat.

Sakura memandang binar pakaian yang di gunakan NaruKibaGaara. 'Ya...Ampun manisc dan sexy hihi.. ' Cekikik Sakura.

Coba kita lihat pakaian apa yang di gunakan Uke-uke ini.

Memakai baju ketat lalu baju ini tidak memakai lengan, di tengah baju terdapat tulisan seperti baju Naruto yang bertulis I LOVE SASUKE, Baju Kiba I LOVE SHIKAMARU dan baju Gaara bertuliskan I LOVE NEJI. Oh ya bagian bawahnya para uke memakai rok mini namun memakai celana dalam yang bernama short. Baju mereka berwarna merah putih dan kepala mereka di hiasi bando kelinci berwarna merah.

Lalu-

"GO CACU! GO CHIKA! GO NEJI GO! " Teriak para uke tak lupa di setiap tangan mereka masing-masing terdapat alat chiliders yang Author tak tahu namanya tapi jika kalian tahu tolong kasih tahu hehehe...

SREEET TAP

SasuShikaNeji berhenti berjalan lalu dengan wajah syok mereka berbalik menatap NaruKibaGaara.

'DAFUQ! ' Batin mereka melihat ke sexyan NaruKibaGaara. SasuShikaNeji mengelap hidung yang mengeluarkan cairan darah dan mereka berbulshing ria saat uke mereka melempar ciuman dan kedipan nakal jauh.

"CACU! CHIKA! NEJI! KALAHKAN MELEKA! " Teriak para uke. Mendengar permintaan uke mereka, Para semepun beraksi dengan gerakan slow-slow-slow motion mereka mengejar UtaSugesLee.

"YAK NOMOR 4,5 DAN 6 HAMPIR SAMPAI TAPI OH TIDAK NOMOR 1,2 DAN 3 MENYUSUL! YA AMPUN MEREKA BERLARI MENGALAHKAN EYESHIELD 21 YAAAAAAAAAAAAKK SEDIKIT LAGI ! "

Para penonton melototkan matanya lalu tubuh mereka menegang dan tangan mulut mereka sudah menggigit benda masing-masing seperti baju mereka sendiri, rambut mereka sendiri dan kuku mereka sendiri.

NYIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN NNNNNG

Itulah yang terdengar setelah itu para penonton mengerjapkan mata mereka saat melihat kecepatan para seme yang melebihi Eyeshield 21 itu.

KRIK KRIK KRIK

"YAKKK TK KONOHALAH YANG TERNYATA MENANG! "

PROK PROK PROK

"YEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Teriak para penonton

"YEY CACU! CHIKA! NEJI! MENANG! "

Para ukepun berlari berjalan para seme mereka lalu-

CUP

CUP

CUP

"..."

"..."

"..."

HYYYUUUNNNGG

BRUKK

"GYAAAAAAAA CENCEI MELEKA PINGCHAN! "

THE END

* * *

_**Omake**_

Kakashi berjalan menuju NaruKibaGaara yang sedang bermain dengan bunga. Kakashi berjongkok di depan mereka.

"Ohayou.. " Sapa Kakashi.

"Ohayou ne~Cencei. " Serempak mereka yang masih asik bermain bunga.

"Hei~ kenapa kalian menjauhi Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Neji. " Seru Kakashi.

NaruKibaGaara berhenti lalu tubuh mereka bergetar.

"Ne~ kata Kyuu nii jika CacuChikaNeji adalah Kanibal. " Lirih Naruto lalu di ikuti anggukan Kiba dan Gaara.

"HAH ?! tidak mungkin Naru. " Kata Kakashi .

"Iya buktinya Cacu celalu ingin menggigit dan menjilat leher Nalu. "

"Huum aku juga cencei. " Ucap Kiba dan Gaara.

'Dasar mesum! Baru saja TK sudah seperti itu heh. Dan ternyata Kyuu yang menyabotabe pikiran bocah manis ini .' Batin Kakashi sweetdrop.

"Haha itu tidak mungkin Naru, Apa Naru tidak kasihan jika Sasu sedih ? "

"Tidak! "

"..." Sweetdrop

"Ehmm Jika Sasu sedih dia tidak akan pernah memberimu ramen Teuchi apa kau mau ? "

"APA?! HIEEEE AKU TIDAK MAU HUWAAAA. "

"Nah~ jadi mau mengikuti kata-kata sensei ? "

NaruKibaGaara mengangguk dengan pasti sedangkan Kakashi menyeringai di balik masternya

"Khukhukhu berhasil~ "

REAL THE END

* * *

A/N : Just Review Minna~

Salam dari:

Lady: (TT\^0^/TT)

Boy: (TTT\^_^/TTT)


End file.
